The invention applies to connecting and disconnecting an oil installation to and from the sea bottom, in which the connector is of the type presenting a first tubular element forming a female portion that is connected to the ocean bottom, and a second tubular element forming a male portion that is connected to the oil installation via a tensioned cable.
More particularly, the invention applies to an undersea connector for an oil installation in which connection/disconnection is performed by performing a movement in rotation between the two tubular elements, as described in document U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,188.
The two portions of the connector are connected together by a downward movement of the male portion (mooring), followed by an upward movement of said male portion during which inclined ramps projecting from the inside wall of the female portion cause the male portion to turn about its axis. This upward rotary movement then enables shoulders of the male portion to be locked against complementary elements of the female portion.
The shoulders of the male portion and the complementary elements of the female portion thus form means for connecting the mooring to the ocean bottom.
Nevertheless, it can happen that the mooring becomes disconnected from the female portion in undesired manner. For example, when installing the mooring, it is possible to lose tension in the cable of the mooring. Under such circumstances, the mooring begins to move up and down, thereby causing uncontrolled movements between the mooring and the female portion of the connector. These movements are likely to cause the mooring to become disconnected from the female portion of the connector.